The Coffee Shop
by suchaphangirl
Summary: Chris works at the town coffee shop and PJ is a regular customer, and Chris definitely has a crush on him.


Chris Kendall hated working at the coffee shop. He didn't even remember why he wanted to work in the coffee shop in the first place. It was just plain boring and the customers were rather rude even when you were nice to them. But Chris needed a job apart from Youtube that would help pay for the rent.

If there was one reason why he loved working at the coffee shop, it was because of a very special boy…A boy that always came to the coffee shop every Tuesday and Thursday's. His name was PJ Liguori.

Chris didn't know what it was about him. He just found him very attractive. He seemed smart and funny and he definitely had one of the best smiles that Chris had ever seen. Chris also loved PJ's eyes. Chris just loved everything about him yet they had only talked a few times. Sometimes Chris would get to talk to him on his lunch break. They would usually get to chat for 15 minutes before Chris had to go back to work.

Chris sighed as he walked into the coffee shop. He was definitely late and he knew that he would get yelled at by the manager later. Chris looked up as he walked into the coffee shop. No sign of PJ yet. It was Tuesday so Chris hoped that he would come in for his usual coffee. Chris could use some cheering up.

An hour quickly passed. There was no sign of PJ. Chris was growing bored and the shop was slow today with very little customers. It was only 12 o'clock. Chris wouldn't be able to leave for another four more hours. Chris was standing behind the counter. He pulled out his phone, but as soon as he did PJ walked in.

"Hey," Chris looked up and smiled when he saw PJ.

"Hey. The usual?" He asked as he stared at him.

PJ nodded. "Of course. Could I get it to go please?" He asked.

Chris frowned. "You're not staying today?" He asked, a little disappointed.

PJ shook his head. "I would but I can't. I'm busy filming today. Busy day for me," He said. He let out a sigh.

"What are you filming for? If you don't mind me asking," Chris said.

"It sounds really lame but I have a Youtube channel," PJ said.

"That's not lame at all. In fact, I have a Youtube channel as well," Chris told him.

PJ smiled. "Really? What's your channel? I'll check out some of your videos later," he said.

"Um… it's crabstickz. Worst name ever," he said. He rolled his eyes.

"No, it's not. It's not as bad as kickthepj," he said.

Chris laughed. "I guess if we have one thing in common… it's we chose bad channel names," he said.

"Wait a minute, did you say crabstickz?" PJ asked.

Chris nodded. "Yeah? What about it?" He asked curiously.

"That name sounds familiar. Are you friends with Dan and Phil?" PJ asked.

"Yeah, we hang out sometimes?" Chris said as he started making PJ's coffee.

"Aha! I knew that name sounded familiar. I've heard them talk about your videos sometimes. Good things, of course," PJ said. He looked up at Chris and smiled.

"That's weird but kind of cool. Funny how we both know Dan and Phil and we're all Youtubers," Chris said.

"Yeah! I wish I could stay longer. Hey, can I give you my number?" PJ asked. Chris looked at him with shock but he slowly nodded. "I know we don't really know each other but I'd like to get to know you."

"Yeah, same here," Chris said. He was trying his best not to freak out. He'd wanted to ask PJ out for the longest of time now but he'd just been too scared to say anything. He handed PJ his phone. PJ pulled out his phone and then handed it to Chris. They exchanged number. PJ paid for his coffee.

"See you later then," PJ said. He gave Chris one last smile before he walked out of the coffee shop.

"Oh my God. Now I can freak out." He said. He took a deep breath.

It was later on that night. Chris was sitting on the couch in his living room. He was trying to plan out his next video as he hadn't uploaded a new video in two weeks and he was starting to feel bad about it. Chris decided to pull out his phone and he saw that he had a text from PJ. His heart was pounding when he finally opened the text.

_Hey, it's PJ. Sorry if I'm bothering you but do you wanna hang out sometime? Outside the coffee shop? X_

Chris smiled as he read the text. He took a deep breath before replying.

_Hey! Yeah, I would love to hang out. That would be awesome. Just tell me when and where! x_

It was finally the day. The day Chris has been waiting for all week. He was finally going on his 'date' with PJ. Chris had never been this excited for a date before. He really liked PJ and he really wanted to get to know him. He was just afraid that he would somehow screw everything up.

"I'm scared. What if I say something stupid and make him hate me forever?" Chris asked nervously. He was standing in his living room with his friend and fellow Youtuber, Dan Howell.

"PJ won't hate you. Trust me. If anything he'll just laugh and think of it as nothing. You'd have to do something pretty stupid to make PJ hate you. I've known him long enough to figure that out," he said.

"Hello… this is me we're talking about! Do you know how many stupid things I've done?" Chris asked.

Dan laughed. "Oh, stop it. Just be yourself. PJ seems to like you. He talks about you a lot," Dan told him.

"Oh no don't tell me that. That'll make me more nervous!" Chris whined.

Dan rolled his eyes. "You're acting like a 13-year-old girl going on her first date." Dan said. Chris huffed. They both looked up when the doorbell rang when made Chris groan. Dan smiled as he looked over at him. "I think that's him! Now, go have fun and get yourself a man." He said. He pushed Chris towards the door. Chris looked back at him and glared at him. "Go!" Dan yelled, shushing him forward.

Chris rolled his eyes. He walked over to the door. He took a deep breath before he opened it. He looked up and smiled when he saw PJ. "Hey!" Chris greeted. They gave each other a friendly hug. "Ready to go?" He asked.

"Yup," PJ said. He looked up at Chris and smiled.

Chris walked onto the porch and shut the door. "I watched some of your videos today." PJ said.

"Oh no. Don't tell me that," Chris said with wide eyes.

PJ let out a laugh. "No, don't worry, I liked them. You're really funny. I like that in a guy," he assured him.

"Oh, stop it PJ. You're making me blush!" Chris exclaimed. Though, Chris was 99% sure that he was actually blushing. They both laughed. "Okay, so I thought that maybe we'd go see a movie or something and then head to dinner? Vise-Versa?" Chris suggested. He looked over at PJ.

"Sounds good to me. I haven't been to the cinema in a while with my busy schedule," PJ said.

"Yeah, same here. Should be really fun though." Chris said.

Chris and PJ were just now walking out of the cinema, they were even holding hands. Chris hadn't stopped smiling all night. Chris and PJ barely even paid attention to the movie.

"So, where to next?" PJ asked cheerfully as they walked out of the cinema. He looked over at Chris.

"You know that pizza place from across the coffee shop?" Chris asked, looking back at PJ. PJ nodded. "We could go there. I've been there before. It's really good." Chris suggested.

"Sounds good to me…" PJ said. Chris smiled. He started to walk again but PJ quickly pulled him back. Chris blinked a few times and looked at him. "Chris, I really like you." PJ said quietly.

Chris blushed. "Well, thanks… I really like you too." He said.

"Do you think by the end of tonight… we could be boyfriends?" PJ asked.

Chris smiled even bigger. "I would absolutely love for that to happen." He said. He bit his lip.

"Hey, um… can I try something?" PJ asked nervously.

Chris nodded. "Yeah, of course…" He said, blinking a few times.

PJ gently wrapped his arms around Chris's neck and kissed him. Chris's eyes slowly fluttered shut as he kissed PJ back. They stood there for a few seconds, just kissing, before PJ finally pulled away. PJ took a deep breath. "That was a whole lot better than I imagined it would be." He said.

Chris laughed. "I would have to agree," he whispered.

"Shall we go then?" PJ asked, smiling as he looked up at Chris.

"Of course." Chris said. He wrapped his arm around PJ's waist and they continued walking.


End file.
